List of Locations/Land Without Magic Locations
This page lists the Land Without Magic locations featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. Prominent Locations Boston, Massachusetts ::Main article: Boston Boston, Massachusetts first appears in the first episode of the first season on Once Upon a Time. It is the place a young Pinocchio and infant Emma came into the land without magic from the magic wardrobe. Later, they were placed together in a foster home, but Pinocchio runs away leaving Emma to grow up alone. She bounces from foster homes until becoming independent at sixteen, and at eighteen, in Portland, meets her boyfriend, Neal. Eventually, Neal leaves Emma and lets her take the blame for stealing watches. While in prison, she gives birth to a son, and after serving her sentence, pursued a career in being a Boston bails bond woman. Boston is notable as the place where many Storybrooke residents, including Ashley, Ruby, Kathryn and David, have wanted to or attempted to move to. Hong Kong Hong Kong first appears in the eighteenth episode of the second season on Once Upon a Time. It is the country August went to in seeking out a magical remedy to stop himself from turning back into wood. He meets a healer named the Dragon, who for a price will give him a potion to keep August human. However, August loses the potion and with the Dragon deceased under mysterious circumstances, he has no choice but to go to Storybrooke and help Emma break the Dark Curse. Hopkins, Minnesota Hopkins, Minnesota first appears in the fifth episode of the fourth season on Once Upon a Time. London, England London, England first appears in the twenty-first episode of the second season on Once Upon a Time. After falling into a portal created by a magic bean, Baelfire travels to the 19th-century London. He wanders the streets for about six months, but he ends up staying in the house of the Darling family. The Darling House The Darling House first appears in the twenty-first episode of the second season on Once Upon a Time. It is the residential London home of Mary and George Darling, and their three children Wendy, John and Michael, live together. Baelfire breaks into the house out of curiosity and attempts to steal the family's bread but he is discovered by Wendy. They become friends and she hides him in the house. When discovered by Wendy's parents, Mary allows Baelfire to stay. During another night in the nursery, Baelfire wakes up and notices Wendy is out of bed staring at something outside the window. Wendy excitedly tells him about the Shadow she sees outside sometimes. Baelfire is worried and tells her that magic ruined his whole life, and he won't have it ruining her family. He makes her promise that if she ever sees the Shadow again she won't open the window for it. Despite her promise to Baelfire, she allows the Shadow to take her to Neverland. She returns home in the morning, but breaks the news to Baelfire that the Shadow wants to take one of her brothers away. Unwilling to let a family be split apart, he forms a plan to prevent it from happening. When the Shadow arrives the next night, they all run into the cubby hole except for Michael. Baelfire sacrifices himself to keep the Shadow from taking Michael, and is taken away instead. New York City, New York ::Main article: New York City New York City, New York first appears in the first episode of the second season on Once Upon a Time. It is the city Neal fled to after running away to Canada to elude the police when he let Emma take the blame for the stolen watches in Portland. Neal met August and learned of his plans to find Emma and help her break the curse. Tamara purposely set up a situation to get closer to Neal and become his girlfriend and later fiancée so she can find magic. After the curse is broken, Emma fulfills a favor she owes Mr. Gold by going to New York with him to find his son. Emma easily picks out apartment 407 as possibly his son's because there is no name on the call button for that room. She receives a shocking revelation that Mr. Gold's son is in fact Neal, and finally tells Henry the truth about Neal being his biological father. Mr. Gold is attacked by Hook, who stabs him with his poison laced hook. Hook is locked in a closet, but is later set free by Tamara, who kidnaps him. Neal's Apartment Neal's Apartment first appears in the first episode of the second season on Once Upon a Time. Neal's New York City based apartment room number is 407, though on the resident call button box he does not have his name listed as the other residents do for their apartment rooms. Mr. Gold breaks into Neal's apartment in an attempt to find evidence or hints about his son. Emma recognizes a dream catcher in the room that Neal kept from their dating years, and when Mr. Gold sees her staring at it, he realizes she is hiding something from him. He is near the point of getting violent with Emma when Neal bursts in to stop him. Mr. Gold, Neal and Henry find out through Emma they are family due to Neal not only being Mr. Gold's son, but also Henry's biological father. Portland, Oregon ::Main article: Portland Portland, Oregon first appears in the sixth episode of the second season on Once Upon a Time. It is the city an eighteen-year-old Emma arrived in after leaving Boston. She pick locks and steals a car only to meet another thief, Neal, who is also trying to take the same car. The two fall in love and become partners in crime. Neal gives Emma the news he is wanted for stolen watches, and he must flee to Canada alone to avoid the police. Instead, she steals the watches so they can sell them and go anywhere in the world with the money. All does not go as planned and Neal lets Emma be caught for stealing the watches due to persuasion from August, who insists Emma has to fulfill a greater destiny. Storybrooke, Maine ::Main article: Storybrooke Storybrooke, Maine first appears in the first episode of the first season on Once Upon a Time and first appears in the first episode of the first season on Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. The town of Storybrooke, Maine is brought into existence via the powers of the Dark Curse in creating a place for the former Enchanted Forest inhabitants to live in frozen time with their memories lost. *''For detailed location information, please see the list of Storybrooke locations.'' Other Locations Phoenix, Arizona Phoenix, Arizona first appears in the sixth episode of the second season on Once Upon a Time. It is the city Emma is sent to serve prison time for stealing watches. She receives mail from Phuket, presumably sent by August, to return items her ex-boyfriend Neal wanted her to have. Unexpectedly, Emma discovers she is also pregnant. While still serving out her sentence, she delivers to an infant son and gives him up in a closed adoption. Phuket, Thailand Phuket, Thailand first appears in the eighteenth episode of the second season on Once Upon a Time. It is the area overseas August traveled to where he eventually escaped the burden of watching over Emma. He receives a shocking wake up call 10 years later when he begins turning back into wood, and the only solution to reverse it is to help Emma break the Dark Curse. Vancouver, Canada Vancouver, Canada first appears in the sixth episode of the second season on Once Upon a Time. It is the city Neal flees to after being convinced by August in Boston to abandon Emma so she can fulfill an important future purpose. Mentioned Locations Las Vegas, Nevada *Mentioned in "Snow Falls". Madagascar Madagascar first appears as a mention in the fifteenth episode of the first season on Once Upon a Time. It is one of the two countries mentioned by August when conversing with Ruby in the diner that he says he traveled to in the past. Nepal Nepal first appears as a mention in the fifteenth episode of the first season on Once Upon a Time. It is the second country mentioned by August when conversing with Ruby in the diner that he says he traveled to in the past. He says Nepal is his favorite place to be because of the lemurs that exist there, though this is proven to be a lie as these animals are known to only inhabit the island of Madagascar. Pamplona, Spain *Mentioned in a deleted scene of "Heart of Darkness". Tallahassee, Florida Tallahassee, Florida first appears as a mention in the fourth episode of the first season on Once Upon a Time. Town mayor Regina sleuths into the past of her son's birth mother, Emma, and discovers the longest she has ever stayed anywhere was two years in Tallahassee, Florida. After confronting her with the news, Regina is confident in thinking it means Emma is not capable of settling down in Storybrooke for a permanent period of time, and thus will eventually leave Henry. New Jersey New Jersey first appears as a mention in the seventeenth episode of the second season on Once Upon a Time. Town visitors Kurt Flynn and Owen originate from New Jersey. Though Owen is keen on the idea of starting a new life in Storybrooke, Kurt believes their home is in New Jersey and they must eventually go back. New Jersey is also mentioned as the birthplace of Neal Cassidy, on his wanted poster in the sixth episode of Season Two. Carlisle, Pennsylvania Carlisle, Pennsylvania first appears as a mention in the eighteenth episode of the second season on Once Upon a Time. When town outsider Greg is introduced to Regina for the first time, she is puzzled over why he seems so familiar to her. Greg jokingly says it's not possible they've met, unless she has ever been to Carlisle, Pennsylvania, where he presumably lives. Kansas Kansas first appears as a mention in the sixteenth episode of the third season on Once Upon a Time. When the Wicked Witch of the West discovers his true identity, Walsh reveals to her he is just a showman from a distant land, a place called Kansas. Later, after her arrival in Oz thanks to a cyclone, Dorothy is rescued by Glinda and Zelena, and the young girl does not seem to understand why she is not in Kansas anymore. Category:Locations Category:Land Without Magic Locations Category:List Pages